


Yours

by Annide



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Carlos decides to show TK how much he trusts him, and TK returns the favour
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or where it came from, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, so here you go

It was quite the sight, watching Carlos lying down before him, the muscles of his arms prominent as they stretched over him, his wrists handcuffed to the bed frame. TK let his hands run softly down those arms, caressing the sides of Carlos’ chest before he settled them on his hips. He leaned forward to catch Carlos’ lips in his, letting himself be enveloped by how good this kiss felt.

“I trust you completely, TK. I’m yours and you can do whatever you want with me.” Carlos had said earlier.

The words had made TK’s heart melt, but the look he gave him had an entirely different effect on him. And when Carlos followed that by throwing off his shirt and handcuffing himself to the bed, TK was gone. Completely overtaken by desire.

“That’s... very hot.” He’d said, a teasing smile appearing on his boyfriend’s face.

He’d stripped himself of his shirt and straddled Carlos, eager to explore. He kissed him fervently. He wanted to show him how much he loved and appreciated every part of his body. He nibbled at Carlos’ ears, he kissed and licked his jaw then his neck, and he sucked at his nipples. He could feel Carlos’ hips rising up under him as his breathing became more ragged and moans started escaping his lips.

Slowly, TK unbuttoned Carlos’ jeans. He locked eyes with Carlos as he pulled his pants and underwear down, until he could throw them where their shirts lay forgotten. Carlos was biting his lip as he watched him, his eyes dark with desire, his hips bucking up again.

TK crawled back up, giving a good lick to Carlos’ length on the way. He put his hands on his waist and kissed him again, feeling as though their lips were meant to be connected.

“TK, please.”

Carlos’ tone was almost pleading, along with the way he moved against him, trying so hard to get as close to him as possible, his hard cock easy for TK to feel against his thigh. TK smiled, and obliged. He once again made his way down, taking his time, the sounds coming from Carlos with every kiss deposited on his skin encouraging him to keep going. There was the rattle of the metal handcuffs against the wood of the bed frame, and the moans Carlos tried to stop, telling him everything he needed to know, telling him how much his boyfriend wanted him to go faster. But TK didn’t want to rush. Carlos had made a gesture of trust for him, and TK wanted to make this good for him. He wanted to make him feel the pleasure he deserved.

Finally, he made it to where Carlos wanted him. He ran his tongue slowly against his length before taking it into his mouth. It made him feel something great to hear Carlos moan in pleasure at what he was doing to him, it filled him with joy to feel him under him, asking for more. And TK was happy to give it. He would gladly give Carlos everything.

He felt satisfied of his job when he felt the release in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and, beaming, joined Carlos at the head of the bed. He locked their lips together again as he reached for the key and freed his boyfriend. Carlos’ arms immediately wrapped themselves around him, pulling him close against him, one of his hands wandering down to TK’s belt buckle already.

“I love you.” TK said.

And apparently, that was all it took for Carlos to lose the little bit of control he still had, turning on him like a starving animal, rolling over him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. TK felt so comfortable, so safe, so happy with him and he hoped it would stay that way for years to come.


End file.
